Nick Birch
|species = Human|skin_color = Caucasian/ White|eyes = Blue|hair = Brown|occupation = Student|friends = Andrew Glouberman Jay Bilzerian Jessi Glaser|love_interest = Jessi Glaser (Formerly) Roland (Formerly) Tallulah Levine (Formerly) Gina Alvarez (Formerly)|hormone_monster = Ricky (formerly) Tyler (formerly) Gavin (briefly) Connie the Hormone Monstress|row2 = Nick Kroll|row1 = Ejaculation|birth = 2005|family = Elliot Birch (Father) Diane Birch (Mother) Judd Birch (Older brother) Leah Birch (Older sister) Fritz the Cat (split-personality)|first_appearance = Ejaculation|voice_actor = Nick Kroll|marital_status = Unnmarried}} 'Nicholas "Nick" Birch '''is a main character and one of the two main protagonists of Big Mouth. A prepubescent boy living in the suburbs of New York City. He is the youngest among his friends and has been the one to fall for multiple girls in the series so far. Appearance Nick has an unusually big head, which is continuously doted on throughout certain times in the series and also appears to be a source of insecurity and embarrassment. He's the shortest of all his (male) friends in both height and genitalia size while also boasting bright, blue eyes and a hookish nose over his upper lip. He has full lips with his teeth being on constant display whenever he's not smiling or showing his teeth in general, which could possibly be the actual result of a dental deficiency (though not confirmed). He wears a dark blue shirt with an unbuttoned formal shirt overneath it, with purple-ish pants and dark purple shoes. His appearance change is scarcely seen, with rare times of seeing him in his pajamas. Biography Before the Series Nick was shown as baby to have a kind, loving, and caring childhood that was offered to him by his parents, mainly because of their consistent overemotional and overly protective and TMI way of handling him during his childhood. In one episode he was seen in his diaper telling jokes into a microphone that his parents got him as a gift, as they looked on in happiness, with both of them smiling and holding hands with each other. His childhood was never mentioned or shown to be tumultuous or unhinged, but rather awkward and sexually informative, because of his parents albeit capable but TMI way of delivering information to him that possibly contributed him being uncomfortable around sexual talk. During ''Big Mouth Nick Birch first appears as a 12-year-old boy having a sleepover with his best friend, Andrew. Nick excuses himself and Andrew when his parents begin to smother him. While playing basketball, Andrew says that he is not going to the dance that is in the next week. Nick reminds him about their plan to go in a group with Jessi and Jay. Personality Nick is a rational, sensible, responsible young man whose confidence can take take devastating effects when confronting girls. Despite Nick being sexually knowledgable he is not comfortable in talking or being sexual around girls, and is often critical of his best friend Andrew for being a gullible, sexually perversive, and naive weirdo which is shown in his confrontation with him at a sleepover. Throughout the series Nick's penis was publically displayed both willingly (drunk in front of ghosts) and unwillingly (when his pants were pulled down by Lola) which made his small genitalia an extreme source of insecurity and embarrassment for him and he is often aggressive towards those who mention it. Nick himself is interested in girls; his inability to properly take initiative often leads to shortcomings and ridiculous attempts to get a girlfriend or impress Jesse. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kids and Teens